Coffee
by anonabella
Summary: Lovino is the heir of a coffee shop. Antonio is his regular customer. One day, he asked the Spaniard to marry him.


**Coffee**

_Lovino is the heir of a coffee shop. Antonio is his regular customer. One day, he asked the Spaniard to marry him._

* * *

Wild fluff idea appeared! I just had to, urrrghhh.

* * *

(Lovino's POV)

He always comes here by 3pm. He will sit on the second table from the door and order whatever the blend for the day is. He will drink his coffee very slowly and he will make use of the lack of customers by that time to have me chat with him. Nonno (the barista) wouldn't mind and then I will be forced to sit with him on his table. And then he will start talking.

"It must be really nice to own a coffee shop," he would say. "I mean, you can always drink coffee whenever you want!"

I never got the logic of that sentence. All my life, I was trained to be the future owner of this shop. Being the eldest grandson and everything. Sometimes, I envy Feliciano who could choose a future for himself.

"That boy was really different from you. He smells of acrylic," he would say.

I sometimes doubt if I could still get rid of the scent of coffee brew from myself. It seems to have stuck itself on my very skin.

"But I love the smell of coffee!" he would say.

Well, I don't. I'm kind of sick of it. But it's not like I _could_ totally hate it, because it's going to be my future job to perpetually inhale that smell. If it's just any person, who doesn't need to love this caffeinated drink, perhaps they would get sick of it after a while.

"Nah. I won't ever get sick of it," he would say. "I've always wanted to drink coffee you know. I could totally drink coffee all my life."

"So… how about it then?" Lovino said.

Antonio looked at him curiously.

"Marry me, then. And drink coffee with me all your life."

The Spaniard was shocked for a moment. And then he laughed.

"What's that? A confession?"

"It's not that I am eavesdropping or something, but I'm hoping my grandson would marry someone who could help him with this shop," Nonno snided from the counter.

He is obviously eavesdropping. That dirty old man.

"But Lovino, you can't be serious!" Antonio sniggered.

I stood up suddenly and left his table.

"Bastard, I was," I whispered for him to hear.

And then he didn't return the next few days. See? He got tired of the smell of the coffee too quickly.

One morning, I met him when I was buying some coffee beans. He was holding a bag identical to mine.

"Lovino…" he murmured, as if disbelieving.

I frowned at him and decided to walk off. But he grabbed my hand as I passed.

"Come with me!" he said urgently, pulling me to his house.

When I entered his house, the first thing I noticed was the smell of coffee.

He told me to wait for him at the living room. Minutes later, he came back bringing coffee for us. I wanted to pour the coffee on him. Is he playing with me? I'm sick of coffee already, for heaven's sake.

But I drank his blend with him watching me so intently.

"H-How was it?" he asked nervously.

"I-It was good," I couldn't lie. I should know. I'm going to be a future coffee shop owner. "You made it yourself?"

"I did," he answered. "So… how about it then?"

Why does that phrase sound familiar?

"Marry me, then. And blend coffee with me all your life."

I snorted.

"What's that? A confession?"

He pouted. The idiot.

"Can't you come up with something original?" I chortled.

* * *

**Epilogue…** Lovino interrogated Antonio.

"So, why were you gone for a long time?"

Antonio scratched his head. "Well, since your Nonno wanted you to marry someone who could help him in your shop so…"

"Eh… so why did you refused me when I proposed to you?"

"I didn't refuse! You suddenly walked out before I realized what's happening! And anyways, I want to be the one to propose…"

"S-S-So you were planning to propose even before?"

"Yeah," he dropped his head on Lovino's shoulder and sniffed him. "Why would I love the scent of coffee if it wasn't for you?"

* * *

_fin_

_I can't seem to put this on the story above but I wanna hint that Antonio has become a coffeeholic because of a certain Italian.  
_

Okay. That was sappy as hell. On a side note, I'm drinking coffee as I write this. *hides*


End file.
